


Creature Comforts

by lonely_traveler



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, lucy being a Lesbian™, me projecting lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_traveler/pseuds/lonely_traveler
Summary: A soft, slow morning with the Valiant Queen and her wife, the Oaken DryadVoronwe.
Relationships: Lucy Pevensie/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	Creature Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Voice in the Trees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967155) by [apollonious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollonious/pseuds/apollonious). 



> Heavily inspired by The Voice in the Trees by apollonious.

Smooth, cool hands stroked through the Queen's hair as she slowly blinked to consciousness. She hummed in appreciation, drawing a smile to her lover's face.

_Good morning, my Queen._ The sentiment was sang to her from the nymph. Lucy opened her eyes and turned to _Voronwe_ , caressing her statuesque face. "Good morning, my love," she responded. Lucy sat up to be embraced by her lover, who had sat against the headboard of the bed. Lucy lay upon her chest and inhaled slow and deep, closing her eyes and exhaling, feeling utterly at peace.

_Voronwe's_ hair rustled in the breeze coming from the open bedroom window, stray leaves and blossoms falling every which way, every once in a while. Lucy caught a blossom up in her hand and brought it up to examine with fondness. Looking _Voronwe_ in the eye, she brought the flower to her face and inhaled, before kissing each petal on the blossom and laying gently next to some others on the beside table. The nymph's eyes filled with watery sap - the dryad's version of tears - which alarmed the Queen. "My love, have I done something wrong?" The dryad shook her head, prompting more leaves and flowers to fall. She began to sing once more, and Lucy felt her own tears begin to fall as the feelings of overwhelming content and being cherished filled her chest, conveyed by her wife.

_Voronwe_ traced her hand up Lucy's neck in a slow caress, placing her hand on the base of the Queen's jaw, drawing a thumb across her soft, pale cheek. The last of Lucy's tears slipped down her cheek as she slid her eyes shut in content as her lover drew her into a kiss, tasting of the unique essence of nature she would always associate with her wife. They kissed softly for a long moment - the exact duration, neither of them new. 

When they finally drew back, basking in each other's presence, the sun had risen, and they were bathed in the golden light of the morning. They smiled at each other as they rose from the bed, trading touches as they slowly got ready to face the responsibility of the day.

_Voronwe_ never had much to do in the morning, being the dryad she was. So during these slow mornings, she helped out Lucy as she got ready, tightening laces and brushing hair. She also breezed around the room, gently righting certain fixtures or fabrics. She opened the windows all the way, pulling the drapes open completely. A draft blew in as she did so, blowing her hair back from her face and body. She closed her eyes and breathed in, enjoying the sunlight and fresh air.

Lucy's breath caught in her throat. The light emphasized all of _Voronwe's_ curves and contours, and she looked ethereal. Lucy walked up to her wife, still staring at her in loving awe. She drew a hand through _Voronwe's_ hair, bringing the nymph's gaze to her. She smiled, knowing the thoughts racing through Lucy's head. She drew her wife close as she sang, _if you only knew how fond I am of you..._

Lucy smiled, "I think I might know, my darling _Voronwe_."

_Voronwe_ shivered as her true name rolled off her wife's tongue, smiling at her words. She kissed Lucy on the head, _the day has begun, my love,_ she gently reminded. Lucy sighed with faux annoyance, "Oh alright, I suppose I have... Queenly things to do, and such," she laughed. The two exited their chambers, stopping to eat breakfast and be tended by Lucy's handmaidens (they really were quite lovely, and Lucy made sure they had all they could wish for). And thus, the day had begun.

**Author's Note:**

> it's what sappho would have wanted tbh


End file.
